L is NOT Dead!
by Cookie D' Arabian Ostrich
Summary: Being one of the many disappointed fans on L's death, I altered a day on the series to make L NOT dead. And the cute thing is, it is MisaMisa that saves the day! Ryuzaki's little mistake saved his life and even caused a hot, blond beauty to fall for him.
1. Misa doubts her Light

Because of being one of the "many" disappointed fans on L's death in the end of Death Note, I made this lil fanfic. Instead of simply making L live in the end, I altered some minor happenings before Light regained Kira's memory. I tried to make the ending a bit more "acceptable" for my fellow L-supporters. SO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! (Please comment on it afterwards. I won't mind corrections, suggestions or any violent reactions.

PS: my ultimate goal is to make LMisa a couple in the end! So it is also for LxMisa fanfellows out there!

* * *

I wonder what's in Light-kun's mind.

He is Kira, the person I first fell in love with. I believe he is my hero, because he is always killing those who oppose justice. He is righteous, and definitely, has a good heart.

But..

Ryuuzaki is his friend. Why does he want me to kill Ryuuzaki? He is not bad, why does my Light-kun wants to kill someone who is not at all..bad.

"Misa..Misa!"

"Ah! Rem-san, why did you yell at me? Misa almost fell from her chair y'know!"

" I was just worried that you will fall from that chair if you keep on sitting that way. Also, I did not yell at you." Rem said while pointing to Misa who is sitting in the position similar to that of L's.

"But you're the one who almost made Misa fell!" Misa said while pouting.

"Sorry Misa. I didn't intend to startle you. Maybe its just because it was very quiet here that you thought I was yelling at you. I'm just curious, what are you thinking about anyway?"

"Misa was about to say something but decided to just keep it to herself. She thought Light won't like it if a word came to him that Misa is doubting his actions. Light-kun will definitely won't like it! What to do Rem?" Misa cried as she jumped to her bed.

"Don't worry Misa, I have no plan to say anything to Light. Even if he get hold of the notebook, my loyalty will stay on you. The notebook is originally Jealous'. He died for you, and that notebook is yours."

"Rem-san! Thank you very much! You're the best Shinigami in the world!" Misa said with eyes sparkling.

"Anyway Misa, can you tell me now what is that that is bothering you?"

"Hmmm...Actually...I'm wondering why Light-kun wants to kill Ryuuzaki. We've been good friends already. He even became friends with Ryuuzaki for a longer time than mine, so...why?"

"Light-kun seems..."

"And Ryuuzaki-san have been good friends with me! He even saved my life. I just can't kill him! But...I don't want to disappoint Light-kun...Rem-san! What to do Rem-san! Huhu.."

"Misa, listen to me. For Light, he will only succeed in his plans if there is no Ryuuzaki to interfere with him. Without the Shinigami eyes, Light have no way to find out Ryuuzaki's real name and kill him. So, to achieve his goal, he needs to use you. But, I fear one thing. After using you to kill Ryuuzaki, he will have nothing to do with you anymore. With his wicked way of thinking, I just can't imagine what he will do to you afterwards."

"No! Light-kun won't use me! He told me he needs me..I believe Light-kun!"

"In my opinion, Light-kun does not really need YOU. Light-kun just needs your eyes. Without your ability, he cannot defeat Ryuuzaki."

"But...but he told me that we will rule his new world together."

"Sorry to say this Misa, but I just don't think Light have any plan to rule the world with someone. I have a feeling that he will dispose of you afterwards so that there will only be one person to possess the ability of a death-god. I've been thinking about this for a long time now. I guess it will be beneficial for you to think this over, too."

Misa nodded blank-eyed. "Thanks Rem. I totally don't like people to think about Light-kun that way. But since you're my best friend, I won't be angry at you for that."


	2. A Flashback on L's little Mistake

Maybe some of you find Misa's-sitting-in-L's-position weird

Maybe some of you find Misa's-sitting-in-L's-position weird. Actually, this is the reason why. It is supposed to happen 3 days before what happened in chapter one.

"Misa-san! Misa-san!" The TV crew shouted as it had been found out that Misa suddenly disappeared from the location shoot.

"NO! Misa Misa cannot just sneak away from her job. She is not that kind of person. But. Where could she possibly be?" Matsuda said to himself as the people around him panicked.

Ring! Ring!

"Moshi moshi! Matsuda speaking.."

"Matsuda-san, why do you seem to be running out of breath? Are you ok?"

"Ryuuzaki-san! What made you call me at this hour?"

"I'm just checking on Misa-san. Coz you see, I read in Eighteen Magazine that she lost to Ayumi-san on the top-female idol poll." Ryuuzaki said while putting his thumb on his lips.

"Ah, she didn't mind it much at all. But.."

"How long have she been missing?" Ryuuzaki said in a more serious tone.

"Huh? How did you know? I mean, do you have any idea on where she is now? The entire shooting will be canceled after an hour. It will be trouble for her."

"No, I don't have any idea. But tell me, where are you guys currently shooting right now?"

30 minutes later

"Wh...where the heck am I? This place is scary, why does Light-kun want to go to this kinda place?" Misa said to herself while making her way through the tall grasses.

"Light-kun! Light-kun! I know you came here for me! But why are you walking away from me? Where are you leading me to? Light-kun!" shouted Misa

"Light-kun..Light...Aaaah!" Misa shrieked as she slipped off on an unseen cliff. She became unconscious for a few minutes and got awakened.

She looked around "Uh...how do I find Light-kun now. I'm getting lost...maybe he should find me instead."

"Light-kun! Light-kun!" She shouted as loud as her lungs can but still, no reply. She got up and found out that she got injured in the ankle. Suddenly, a loud thunder came blasting out and just right after, a heavy rain poured.

"Oh no...things are getting worse...I got separated from Light-kun, I got a hurting ankle, now it suddenly rained! Aaah! Somebody might have written my name in the death note! Probably a fan of Ayumi-san." She murmured while struggling to walk.

"I must find a safe place now. I might get struck by lightning. No..no..you death note can't kill Misa! Misa will only die in Light-kun's arms! Destiny is undefeatable!" Misa pouted as she pushes on.

After a few minutes of walking, she spotted a little cottage. "Perfect! I can stay there till Light-kun finds me..but..what if Light-kun did not find me? I will die..no way! Destiny can't be defeated! I'm sure Light-kun will find me."

"Okay...I'm getting near...c'mon foot, move! move! Misa have to live until the man of her destiny finds her. Misa Misa's prince. My one and only..."

Bang!!

A fierce loud thunder came rolling in as the tree in front of Misa got pierced into two. She didn't expect such a thing to happen and she can't move. "God...Am I going to die?" Her mind said to herself as she watched the enormous thing get shattered in front of her very eyes.

In a split second, a white figure appeared out of nowhere, pulled her out of the tree's way and they rolled right over the muddy grass. When she opened her eyes, the prince he was waiting for appeared for a second, and suddenly changed into...

"Ryuuzaki-san!" She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Misa-san. Are you ok?"

"Ryuuzaki-san! Misa is...scared. Very scared.." She cried while unknowingly hugging Ryuuzaki

"Poor Misa-san." He said while patting her on the head. "But I guess, it will be better if we go to that cottage first. It is very dangerous here."

When Misa tried to stand up, her ankle suddenly felt extremely painful. It got twisted when the two rolled and at this point, she really cannot walk.

"Oh does it hurt?" He said while touching her feet.

"Hey Ryuuzaki! Stop touching me! You're as perverted as ever!" Misa shrieked

Ryuuzaki looked at her with an innocent child-like face, causing Misa to be engulfed by guilt.

"Ah..sorry. It does hurt."

Ryuuzaki sat in front of her, pointing to his back.

"You want to piggyback me? But.."

"We really have to get inside as soon as possible. Ride on me."

The two went to the cottage fast. Misa sat a metre away from Ryuuzaki, fearing his pervert attitude. But on the corner of her mind, the began to think differently about Ryuuzaki.

"Wait, why is he here anyways? Did he tried to look for me because he found out that I disappeared from the set? Maybe...maybe Ryuuzaki likes Misa-san!" She said to herself then shot Ryuuzaki a look. When Ryuuzaki answered a look, it is Misa, not him, who blushed furiously.

"What's the matter Misa-san? Are you still scared?"

"Ah..no! I'm not scared, at all. But I'm just curious..Why did Ryuuzaki came here?" She expects Ryuuzaki to have an alibi when he said.

"I'm looking for you, Misa-san."

She felt her heart pounding really fast.

"Ah...but you know...Misa-san likes Light-kun.."

"I know." Ryuuzaki said then looked at the window. "Have you met Yagami-kun here?"

"No. I saw him but he disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes..I'm not sure why. I followed him then he suddenly got our of sight."

"Oh.."

A few minutes afterwards the rain stopped. The two went back with Misa riding Ryuuzaki's back.

Misa apologized to everybody and told them that she just went away to follow Light. Matsuda told her that they found the culprit. Someone was found to have a Light-like mascot in the dressing room and when they interrogated him, it had been found that its all the fault of Ayumi's manager.

From then on Misa have already have better feelings for Ryuuzaki. She thought he actually liked her because he looked for her but the truth is he looked for her because he thought she'd be meeting with Light. In his mind Kira will definitely meet the second Kira somewhere to remind her of their plan. For at this point he have a feeling that Light have already regained his memory while Misa still has not. But much to his dismay, his prediction is a day earlier.

The very next day Light asked Misa to go to the woods. There she regained her memory, met up with Ryuk and made the deal.


	3. Misa Gains a Real Friend

Konnichi-wa! Arigato gozaimasu for reading on! Please read my story till the end. Honestly, I haven't finished the entire story yet. So if you have any comments about it, feel free to tell me. I really wanna make this story realistic (I mean close to what really could have happened in the series). And I'd love to receive comments! Good or bad comments, It'll be fine. I just want to know what other people think about my work.

* * *

The very next day Misa went to the woods as Light instructed her. When she got hold of the death note, her memory came back to her again. Just like in the series, Ryuk came to fulfill Light's plan. Being in her usual happy-go-lucky self, she made the eye-deal with Ryuuk.

However, because of the "altered day", she began to think twice about killing Ryuzaki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, what can be better than a bubble bath after a day's work! Misa really deserves it!" Misa said happily while plunging herself into her luxurious tub

"Tommorrow Light-kun will be very pleased with me! I'm sure he will love Misa Misa more!" She murmured to herself while fantasizing about her boyfriend.

After a while, she felt a tinge of guilt. "Oh, why is Misa Misa feeling worried about Ryuzaki? Misa already traded half of her remaining lifespan for Light-kun's plan…ah no more thinking twice!" She exclaimed.

"But..Ryuzaki saved Misa's life. Why would she kill someone whom she owed her remaining life to. But Light-kun is the reason why Misa lost half of her life…Why she lost half of her life…" tears fell from her eyes as the sudden realisation struck her.

"No! No!! Misa can't go against Light-kun's plans just for Ryuzaki! Why would I care about that pervert so much anyway? He is just..my friend.." She said the last part gloomily as she fell into a deeper degree of confusion. Then she remembered when Ryuzaki rescued her. She hadn't even thanked him for that. He looked for her, he risked his life, he even carried her on his back to safety…She wondered if Light would even have done that if he was to know that she disappeared that day.

"Uh..I'm very confused!! Wait. I know! I'll call Yuki up and ask her for advice!" She suddenly jumped out of the tub and wrapped herself with her pink and gold silk bathrobe. She ran to the phone but as she is about to dial the number, she remembered that Yuki have no idea about her being the second Kira. It would be extremely dangerous for her to let anyone know about the death note, not even her friends.

"What will I do? Ah it's really hard to be the only girl involved in the Kira investigation! I have no one to talk about my most important matters of the heart…Oh no, Misa is about to go crazy! If only Rem is here…"

"Hey wait! I'm sure Rem is probably just lurking around the headquarters. Rem is the best in giving advices, Misa is sure he can help!" Misa said fervently.

That night she planned about how she can sneak in the headquarters to see Rem. The next day she went very early to the headquarters and went straight to the room where Ryuzaki is investigating the notebook. She hid in a small dark corner near the door and examined the room. "There he is!" She said to herself as she spotted the Shinigami beside the crouching figure playing with sugar cubes in the table where the death note also lies.

"Re-" as she was about to call Rem, she suddenly thought that it will be quite dangerous for her to talk to Rem with Ryuzaki around.

"Aargh! Misa-Misa really have to talk with Rem-san! This Ryuzaki...Ah, no no! Misa must find a way to get through. She must." She said to herself

"I wonder if he even slept..he's really weird. But even if he do not really sleep, I'm sure he'll be taking pee breaks! Ah Misa Misa is really a genius!" she cheerfully thought

Half an hour passed, still nothing happened. An hour elapsed, but Ryuzaki stayed focused.

"Hmmph! That Ryuzaki seems to be really motivated! He didn't even seem to blink. What do I do now? Maybe Misa should use her plan no. 2." She said mischievously while slowly pulling out a small bottle from her pocket.

"This is her Little Devil Misa Misa sleeping potion! I'm sure Ryuzaki will be out of my way now. Hahaha!" She whispered with flaming eyes

As she was about to creep out of her hiding place, Watari came in.

"Master Ryuzaki.." Watari calmly said while waving his hands in front of Ryuzaki's eyes.

"Master!" He suddenly exclaimed

"Ah! What is it Watari?"

"You're sleeping open-eyed again. I guess it is not healthy for you to sleep that way, master. Also, miss Misa seems to be hesitant to approach you because you look so serious."

Misa stood up in disappointment. She almost can't believe that she waited for more than an hour while Ryuzaki sleeps open-eyed. And worse, Watari easily found her out.

"Goo..Good Morning Ryuzaki-san and Watari-san! Misa is here because she is looking for Light-kun!" She said haphazardly.

"Oh, its too early. Yagami-kun is not here yet. By the way, Watari can you prepare me a hot bath. I'm still sleepy but I've got to carry on with the investigation. The others will be here pretty soon." Ryuzaki said sheepishly.

"Huh, he seems to be embarrassed because his funny method of sleeping have been exposed. So cute." Misa thought.

Suddenly he shot a look at Misa. He stared without blinking so Misa thought he already have an idea on what she is up to. "Uhm..I think I should go home now. Just.."

"I think you're prettier in simple teen-age clothes like the one you're wearing now, Misa." He said bluntly. Misa blushed furiously.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult Ryuzaki."

"I said you look prettier. That's supposed to be a compliment, sorry if I've said it wrongly. " Ryuzaki muttered while scratching his head

"No, its okay! Thanks for the compliment anyway!" Misa cheerfully said

Ryuzaki picked up the Deathnote and put it inside a special glass box.

"Also, you don't have to go home, Yagami-kun will be here later. I'll ask Watari to prepare us breakfast. Please stay here until I finish my bath. You can eat with me." He said while walking away.

"Uhm..okay. Wait Ryuzaki!"

He stopped and looked at her. "What is it Misa?"

"Thank you…for saving my life."

"Oh that. I did that because you are my friend. Friends shouldn't let each other get hurt, so you don't need to think about that that much."

"Yes. That's friendship, Ryuzaki-kun."

"Ryuzaki-kun? That sounds better." He said before closing the door.

Gaining another friend made Misa exceedingly happy. While Ryuzaki is taking a bath she whispered to Rem and asked him to go to her apartment later so they can talk in private. Rem said it may arouse Ryuzaki's suspicion but the Misa stubbornly insisted that she only needs a few minutes of talk or else she'll go crazy.

* * *

This is a part of the flashback before what happened in Chapter 1. There she weighed up the situation with Rem. Because of Rem's genuine affection for Misa, she gave him the best advice that he can give.

What will happen in the next chapter will be the continuation of Chapter 1. Let's see how Misa's love power can save Ryuzaki and the entire ending of Death Note from further complication and distress.


	4. Bitter or Sweet?

Hello there! I'm glad to hear some good comments from you guys. However, if you find something wrong in the following chapters, please just tell me right away. I'll be glad to change it, promise. I really wanna make this true to the series so I won't mind to rewrite it.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

If some of you have already watched Hana Yori Dango you'll probably be familiar with what will happen in the first part. Sorry if I borrowed some ideas from there, I just can't help it. I really find it cute. Haha! Peace!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Ryuzaki! Misa don't think eating sweets as breakfast is good for you. I mean, you might get diabetes or something."

"Uhmm...I've been eating sweets most of my life, but I haven't felt any bad signs. I guess my body got used to it already" Ryuzaki said while licking off chocolate icing on his fork.

"Aargh…Don't take it imprudently! Misa knows someone who lost all his teeth because of eating too much sugar. After a week he got bedridden. And you know what happened to him next?"

"What?" Ryuzaki slowly said wide-eyed

"He got…bald" Misa whispered spookily

Ryuzaki dropped his fork in shock. He got silenced for a while, so Misa felt a bit remorseful.

"But you know.." As she was trying to ease Ryuzaki's shock, Watari interrupted

"You have nothing to worry about master Ryuzaki's eating sweets, miss Misa. We have a special team of scientists who make them with special sugar substitutes that are harmless and in fact, very nutritious. You can even eat them and you won't get fat." Watari assured Misa with a smiling face.

"Really?" Misa said with sparkling eyes

Ryuzaki slowly looked at Watari and said

"Is that true, Watari? Why haven't you told me that a long time ago? Anyhow, I appreciate your concern. But please before doing something like that, tell me beforehand. I almost died after hearing what Misa just told me." Ryuzaki asked in a childish voice

"I understand, master." Watari said while picking up his fork.

"Haha! I can't believe the famous no.1 detective L will be that afraid of getting bald. He's really cute!" Misa thought as she gazed at Ryuzaki's odd yet interesting features.

"Uh, Misa…Do you want to eat chocolate cake too?" Ryuzaki asked after noticing that Misa have been staring at him

"Ah, no!"

"Watari said you won't get fat eating this. I'll be very glad to give you some." He said then paused a second before whispering "Just don't eat it all up"

"Alright then, Misa Misa will take a bite!"

Just as she was about to touch the cake with her spoon, Light came in.

"Ryuzaki, I've gathered the latest data from.." Then he noticed Misa

"Light-kun! Misa came here to see you! She misses you so much!" Misa exclaimed

Light paused. "She usually calls me first in the morning before she goes here but now, she didn't." He thought

"So you don't know that Misa is coming?" Ryuzaki asked with a serious tone.

"Ah, I forgot to charge my cellphone last night. She might be calling but my phone is off." Light excused

Ryuzaki continued on eating and said

"Hey Light-kun. Why don't you join us in eating? Watari cooked these food himself and even Misa can testify on how good it is. Right Misa?"

"Yes. That's true, Light-kun!"

"No thanks. I've already eaten breakfast at home, and I think you two are about to finish eating already. I'll just wait for you two in the investigation room."

"But.." Light quickly went away before Misa could finish what she is saying

* * *

As Light is walking towards the investigation room, a thought suddenly aroused suspicion in his mind.

"Misa usually don't get along well with Ryuzaki. If I am right, she even used to think of him as a pervert and being aware that L is the main enemy of Kira, she have to be cautious of him. But seeing this scenario, she is doing otherwise. Another thing is why she didn't inform me that she'll be dropping by here. What exactly is going on? " Before he touch the doorknob something struck his awareness

"By this time, she should be possessing Ryuuk's notebook. And if it happens as I have expected, she probably even made a deal with that Shinigami. But why is L…not yet dead?"

* * *

After eating breakfast, Misa talked to Light then went to her photoshoot. He told her to meet with him after lunch somewhere, giving her the exact location and time. Of course she did as instructed.

"Light-kun! Sorry I'm late! Misa got spotted by fans on the way here so she ran real fast from them. They probably got surprised that Misa's beautiful legs can run so fast!" She said exhaustedly. But when she looked at Light, he didn't even seem to care about her babbling.

"Uh…Light-kun, sorry if Misa was late." Misa said sadly

"Tell me Misa, do you know Ryuzaki's real name right now?"

"Of course Light-kun!" Misa happily said, believing it will ease his anger at her for being late.

"Why didn't you kill him right away?" He said while looking at Misa malevolently (if in the series, this part should show him with red evil eyes)

Misa got frightened with the way he looked at her so she got speechless.

"You said you love me and will do anything for me. Now kill him! Kill L!" He yelled at her then posed an evil smile. Misa can't reply and caused Light to get angrier.

"What is this? You can't kill him? You have killed hundreds of people already, criminals or innocent people, and you didn't even care. Now you can't kill the person who wants to battle with your loved one. The person who opposes the perfect world, where only pure-hearted people can live in. Is that too hard to do, Misa?"

Misa shook blank-eyedly then said

"But Light-kun…Ryuzaki is your friend, right?"

"I only became his friend to get close to him, to know his progress in learning about my being Kira. If it weren't for what I've done, you too have probably been caught already. Remember Misa, L is a very dangerous person. He looks innocent and well-mannered but you can't easily figure out what's on his mind."

"He was just..like you." She whispered

"Like me? You're comparing that bastard to me?" He shouted while pushing Misa to the wall and stared at her trapped between his arms.

"Think about this, Misa. If you can't kill him, then don't. But don't get close to him, not even as a friend. He is Kira's enemy, our enemy. If it happens that you'll be the one to destroy my plans, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Misa almost can't believe what she just heard. She always thought that Light is like an angel, who brings punishment to people who abuse others, who hurt others. But now, he is too different from the Light that she is so devoted to.

"You are not Light-kun. This monster cannot be Light-kun!" Misa shouted then struggled out of his grasp and ran away.

She went back to her apartment and cried. Rem asked her about what happened and helped her decide on what to do. That night she wrote everything on her diary.

* * *

Now that Misa saw Light's real side, what could she be planning?


	5. A Little Game of Chess

I'm pretty not sure if its okay to make Light this..bad. Well, everybody saw his real self near the end of the series. (Remember that "rage" scene when Near found him out). I just thought seeing his dad got killed by Ryuzaki this way is another alternative to trigger that out. At least we won't need to imagine someone piercing his heart with a knife and shooting blood around (Mikami's part that I'm definitely not aching to see again).

I wish you enjoy, even a bit ;p (well, this chapter isn't much enjoyable because of the confrontations) I'm really sorry, it all just need to happen for my "Death Note Happy Ending" to come about.

Anyway, please read the conversations. I know they're a bit more than usual but that's actually where most of the story unfolds.

* * *

"Okay. Misa can do it." Misa whispered to herself as she silently stepped out of the elevator.

She decided to tell Ryuzaki about her being the second Kira, but with a condition. He should not kill Light. She'll be willing to take Light's punishment, and pleaded that Light will return to his real self if he will withdraw the ownership of the note. Its all against Rem's advice, but being the usual stubborn Misa, she just can't follow Rem's anti-Light proposal.

Ryuzaki made Misa believe that he really considered her scheme. However he, sensing Misa's innocent sincerity to Light/Kira, have another plan in mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, around 7 o'clock pm outside the Yagami Family's house. Raining.

Light walked outside his house and towards a bent figure standing drenched in the dark.

"So Ryuzaki, why did you called me out this late? Is it that important that you allow yourself to get this wet?" Light said as he sheltered him under his umbrella

Ryuzaki just stared at him

"What's the matter? Any problems, Ryuzaki?"

"I can hear bells. Do you hear them?"

Light slightly raised an eyebrow in unbelief

"I don't hear any at all. Come on, let's just go inside if you want to talk. We can't possibly work well on the investigation if we get sick."

"If I tell you that I already have concrete evidence that you are Kira, what will you do? Yagami-kun?"

Light's eyes widened in fright, then he regained composure after a second.

"What are you saying Ryuzaki-san? Of course that won't happen. If I really am Kira, then you would deduce that Amane Misa is the second Kira. If that is true, you should have been dead already." He said while faking a smile.

"You see. You've been found out, Yagami-kun."

"Did Misa spilled something out? Wait, Misa is not the type who will let me be in this situation. I'm sure what I did to her that day will make her think as I planned. But how did Ryuzaki knew about all this?" Light said to himself.

"Misa haven't turned against you. She just became too careless, causing our surveillance to yield vivid results. I guess you should not write her name in the torn death note page that you carry with you. If my prediction is right, you'd surely have one right now. I'd do that if I am in your shoes." Ryuzaki calmly explained

"Whatever. Stop joking around Ryuzaki! I have an important exam tomorrow, I'd like to go now if you have nothing significant to say." He excused, wishing he can escape the confrontaion and get more time to be prepared for whatever Ryuzaki is planning

"Is that so? Okay. But can we meet tomorrow, Yagami-kun?"

"Sure, I'd call you up when my exam is finished."

That night Light secretly went to find Misa, but to his disappointment she is not at her apartment. Luckily, Misa have already given him her duplicate keys. So he went in and got everything he needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, Ryuzaki caught a cold so he just asked Light to come over the Kira Investigation building.

"Good Morning Ryuzaki. So, what is it that we're going to talk about?" Light calmly said

"I asked you yesterday about what you would do if I've already have concrete evidence that you are Kira." He paused to lick his lollipop. "I guess right about this time you have thought about that already. Or maybe, you have acted upon that already." Ryuzaki seriously said

"Hmmm..So you still aren't convinced that I am NOT Kira." He paused a second "Well you haven't been convinced about that even a bit, though everybody thinks the opposite. That's just like you Ryuzaki. But I have to warn you, if you don't have real evidence of my being Kira, all of your assumptions will turn to waste." Light confidently said (with red eyes of course)

"I suppose it will be a lot better if you tell the truth now." He stared at the ceiling "Yagami-kun, all this time I've been wishing you really aren't as bad as what I thought you are. Very few people are as gifted as you, I'd actually love to know that you aren't this criminal. But, it saddens me to know, that everything I've been seeing about Kira eventually points out to you."

"Stop the non-sense Ryuzaki. I am not Kira. I am not!" Light shivered in anger

Ryuzaki shot him a stare. An implacable one.

He know that what he just said will enrage the real Kira. He can feel that everything he predicts the real Kira will say or do, Light always ensues it. He had already deemed Light guilty from the very start, but this time he felt furious about it. He's not sure why, but he is sure that his feeling of anger is not usual and reasonable. Perhaps because he realized that Light did not just kill criminals, he manipulates and lies to people, even those who are close to him.

Just like Misa. Light hurt her, he is just so sure of that. The fearless thing that Misa have done, something definitely triggered it. And he is certain that it is no other than, Yagami Light. He might have thought whatever that was, it will benefit him. But too bad for him, something may have went wrong from what he is planning. Even Ryuzaki himself, have no idea what that was.

(Well you guys know what that is. The "altered day" of course! Misa responded differently from what Light expected because at that time she already had budding feelings for Ryuzaki. )

"I really felt bad about doing this, and I guess you should see this so you'll understand the situation that you're really in." Ryuzaki picked up the remote control from the coffee table, and pointed it toward the large LCD screen.

There sits Misa Amane. All tied up and unconscious.

"I can't believe this. Why are you doing this, Ryuzaki? Why can't you just accept the fact that I and Misa are not Kira! She's only a girl, what's the point of doing that to her again? Haven't we already proven ourselves out of your suspicion with the 13 day rule in the notebook?"

Ryuzaki pulled something out of his shirt. It is the Death Note, but not the other death not that he can see lying inside a special glass box near the LCD screen. Light's eyes grew wide in shock. That could only mean one thing. It's Ryuuk's notebook.

"I know everything now, Yagami-kun. The changed rules, your withdrawal of the death note inside the locked room, your plan of killing me using Misa's shinigami eyes, everything."

"Okay. So what will you do now? Kill me? Kill me, the Kira? Go ahead! This whole building is under your control. You can fire bullets at me from any angle. Go on, and be a criminal yourself. Hahaha!" He devilishly laughed

Ryuzaki raised his left hand and five armed people came in.

Light seemed stunned, but he's actually expecting this to happen. He thought he had everything working out as planned. Now he'll just wait for his turn. For the perfect time to erase L from his "perfect world".

When suddenly…

"Ryuzaki. What are you doing?" Chief Yagami, Light's father, came in shocked at the situation.

"Chief Yagami-san, you're on the side of justice, sren't you?" Ryuzaki uttered as the five men pointed their guns towards Light.

"You said you won't kill Light this way. You said he will undergo proper trial before anything. What's the meaning of this?"

The father have no idea that his son is really Kira. In anger at Ryuzaki, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at him.

"Before you kill my son, I'll kill you first!"

However, before he pulled the trigger, a gun fired out of nowhere. Chief Yagami fell down in front of Light's very eyes. He can't believe Ryuzaki can do such an unexpected thing. All else in his mind got disarrayed, his plans, his self-control. He can hold back his emotions as long as everything goes as planned, but Ryuzaki seemed to have sensed what he is about to do and just let it happen, until this time.

Light fell on his knees. Now he know he is left with only one thing to do.

* * *

Now that L did a move as bold as killing Kira's father, what would Light possibly do to counter him. Will Light's next move be a checkmate?

Their little game of chess continues on.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, I wanna apologize for keeping the conversations long. And please, as I always say, feel free to comment or give suggestions. I'd appreciate it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. The Last Move

Hello!! Thanks for taking time to read my kinda "long" fanfic. I'll love you for that!

But please don't think I made Ryuzaki evil. Just consider that the story isn't finished yet. Cuz you know, I promised it'll be a happy ending (uhm..not that happy for Light fans though, I'm really sorry ;p)

Also, sorry if this chapter is quite short. My point is, if I were to make this a part of the TV anime series, I'd make this quite an emotional part. You know, sad song playing, flashbacks of the past, stuff like that. But I promise, tomorrow I will put the final chapter. Please just bear with me.

* * *

"I'm sorry Yagami-kun. I just...need to do this." Ryuzaki sorrowfully muttered

A few seconds after Chief Yagami got shot, Light finally have been able to speak.

"Aha…Ahaha!" Light laughed crazily

"You're terribly such a genius Ryuzaki! Is this what you're planning from the very beginning? Huh? You are such a genius!" Light blurted out with tears falling.

Fake tears falling...

Ryuzaki looked away in pity.

xxxxxxxx

"But not genius enough." Light thought as he secretly presses the button on his watch.

"Now this is the..perfect time! Thank you father for giving me enough time to carry out my absolute "checkmate". Your death won't go to waste after all."

Then he wrote Ryuzaki's real name…and Misa's.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey Ryuzaki. I just said you are a genius. But I have to tell you something else."

"What is it, Yagami-kun… or should I say, Kira?" Ryuzaki said in a relaxed yet sharp manner.

_Then came silence. Silence that came to pierce the darkness abounding the room._

Until Light broke it.

"I don't think Kira needs a genius like you on his perfect world!" Then he glanced at his watch.

He smiled.

Ryuzaki stiffened. He put his hand on his chest as if in great pain. Rightafter he gave Light a look, a look that seemed to filled with the gloomiest of emotions. But before he could say anything, he fell down.

Light smiled at Ryuzaki and yelled

"I won!"

* * *

Next Chapter Spoiler: uhmm...see fanfic title?


	7. L Change the Game

Okay! This is the end of their game. As I promised, L is NOT dead! Honestly, I'm not that confident that this is a realistic alternative for the story, but I did my best to make it good. I hope you enjoy reading it!

Also, please pardon my putting xxxxxxxxxx stuff in the middle of events. I just thought it'll make the story less boring to look at.

Anyway, this is the end of the two's fight but not the end of the story. I will release the final part as soon as possible. Please be patient with me.

* * *

"Hihi..hi…"

Light tried to stop himself from laughing but he just can't.

"Ahaha...Hahaha! I almost can't believe L will lose to Kira this easily. You said you will catch me, punish me..defeat me! But now, look at yourself. You genius fool!" He said to the seemingly dead Ryuzaki

Ecstatic red eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. The same eyes that bore tears just a minute before suddenly seemed to shout triumph.

Evil triumph.

Then he looked around. The five armed men now aimed their guns at him. But he did not bother at all.

He could hardly handle the bliss of his victory over Ryuzaki. He almost can't believe that his dream of becoming a god suddenly seemed to fall second in significance to this superb moment. He supposed that even death won't be enough to steal his happiness. Not even his father's death.

"Now, having heard my rejoicing, will you kill me? Kill the god Kira?" He said to the five men with a wicked smile

"Ah..wait, wait! I have a suggestion. Why don't you just celebrate with me? Celebrate the end of L, the beginning of Kira's perfect world! You must be proud for witnessing it. Hahaha!" He advised them.

After a while he turned serious. He'd been blurting out his happiness in having killed L continuously but none of the armed men shot at him. He suddenly became suspicious.

They're all in standby position, as if waiting for a higher-up to give signal. But, the only superior person in the room is Ryuzaki. And Light is certain, he is dead!

A moment of silence abounded. He suddenly felt intense fright. He had no idea why or where it came from, but it chilled up his spine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The game is over, Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki's voice came out of the blue.

Light's eyes grew wide and turned blank in shock. He turned his head to see Ryuzaki standing up, and alive.

"A ghost...you're definitely a ghost. Tell me you're a ghost..Ryuzaki!!" He yelled in unbelief. He knew he is seeing an alive L but he cannot make himself believe that fact.

"Aaah! What's the meaning of this? Impossible!" He messed up his hair crazily with both hands.

"I promised the world that I'm gonna win against you, I just think it's about time I fulfill it. You thought you've won, but you actually have bitten on a trap. I lent you victory, that was my last move. Now, sorry but I'll take it back. **I changed the game.**

**Checkmate...is mine**." Ryuzaki disclosed while raising his right hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three men took hold of Light and handcuffed him. The other two pointed their guns at him.

"How?...how!" He shouted. "I wrote your name already in the deathnote.." He suddenly looked at the LCD screen and saw an unmoving Misa.

"Misa died. But why aren't you.." Before he finished his question Ryuzaki already said his reply

"She is not dead."

"No way. My deathnote have already killed uncountable number of people. You two cannot be an exception. Explain all this to me! What sort of trickery is this? Ryuzaki!"

"Okay, I will reveal it to you Yagami-kun." He paused a second "Misa, is in a secret base in Sydney, Australia. The time zone difference there is positive-one from Tokyo, or simply, an hour later."

"So she is not in the room where you put her before. Its really so you, Ryuzaki. But what difference did that make?" A thought suddenly came to his mind. "Don't tell me.."

"Your guess is right. This is not, the real deathnote. The deathnote from where you torn that one in your watch is in Manila, Philippines. Your technique of using a cut off page fortunately worked well for you. However, the deathnote is intended to be used as a notebook, and the wholeness of that little paper's power is still in the original deathnote from where it came from."

Light understood what he just said but he still don't get what help all those information does in saving the two's lives. He just can't put a connection between them.

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki is just about to reveal the missing piece of the puzzle.

He continued "Actually, I asked Misa to write my real name in her deathnote before she left Japan. Her flight to Manile turned the deathnote's clock counterclockwise, and gave me more time to consume. During that time you wrote my name and Misa Amane's in the torn page from Ryuuk's notebook. Your fault is, you also wrote Misa Amane's name. Having possessed the power of a death-god, you also obtained the weakness of one. A shinigami is only meant to kill, so if ever he oppose his purpose, he will die. She had written my name first, so when you wrote her name, it seemed like you did that to save my life."

"Impossible. I used to kill criminals from different parts of the world, and they all die right after I wrote their names in the notebook."

"Oh, I forgot to mention one thing. When you wrote our name, hers appeared to have been double written because I've already set her death an hour earlier, which is 2:00pm. However, shortly before that time came in Manila, Misa has been taken via private jet plane to a place where the time is an hour ahead of Tokyo. Which also means that the time 2:00pm did not exist for her, so she lived. Also, before she had been taken abroad, I asked Misa to write my name and set my time of death at 2:30 pm. You wrote our name exactly thirty minutes ago, which just means.."

"Which just means.." he paused to look at his watch "...anytime from now, I will die.." (If it is in the anime series, this will be the part when the L is shown on a watch tower and Light is falling in defeat)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly a thought entered his mind. A smile reemerged.

"But Ryuzaki, you have overlooked something important." He said as he suddenly looked at L with felonious eyes.

"If having written Misa's name will save you from death and lead to mine, then your name written in this piece of paper with me, will be the one to kill you! Hahaha! Then you will...die with me!"

Ryuzaki slowly turned around and sadly said

"Somewhere inside me knows that my life is in very high percentage of death in this. I knew that from the very start. Fighting an opponent like you, who is very much like me, is quite like fighting myself. I know I can never win against myself, because Ryuzaki, never wants to lose." Ryuzaki paused before continuing..

"But the way I look at it, I still won Yagami-kun. I accomplished my mission as the detective L...the mission to kill Kira! Even if the price is my life, I'd gladly gamble it in, because we're not of the same goal. I may not have such an ambitious one, but reaching it even for a few minutes before I die, is victory after all..I repeat, I still won. You lost!" He said in a raised voice while pointing at Light

Light became quiet.

He wanted to mock Ryuzaki's stupid heroism, but sensing his extreme defeat ticking nearer and nearer, he got paralyzed by fear. He wanted to say ever bad thing he can to L, but the only thing that can come out of him, are tears.

All his plans...his hard-work...everything that gave purpose and meaning to his formerly dull existence, suddenly are about to face their end. Most importantly, the rotten world that he wanted to wipe out, has won in the war against him. He felt like his few minutes left to live, is hell itself. All the realization that came to him seemed to crush his sanity. At that very moment, he wished he would die, fast.

Ryuzaki's footsteps as he walked towards Light sounded as daunting as a clock in his ears. An innocent clock, that ticks to bring death upon him. He shook at the sight of this crooked man coming closer.

"I really wish you aren't Kira, Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki whispered as he embraced the trembling Light.

"I see you as one of my few valuable friends. I really wanted to save you from this, if only I'd been given a chance. But I have an obligation to fulfill, I'm sorry." Ryuzaki said in a monotonous voice, yet Light can feel honesty in it.

He can't believe he felt comfort in Ryuzaki's words. Solace.

His anger and fear towards him suddenly disappeared.

He had a real friend after all.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Then silence came. Silence gained intensity. Grave silence.

Kira departed. Sadness filled L's seemingly emotionless eyes.

Seeing that Light died with a serene face, he felt that his coming death won't be that painful. He sat waiting...

A minute. Two minutes. Five minutes...

He felt annoyed in impatience. He is ready to die, but why is it this delayed? He hate the fact that he seems to see a small light of hope, because he already conditioned his mind to his coming death.

"Hmmm...I'm still alive?" He said after staring at his clock for another ten minutes.

He sensed that something went wrong. He checked Light's pulse and he is really dead. Then he took the little piece of paper from his hand.

"Misa Amane" he first read while uncrumpling the paper

"L...Lauliet?" His eyes widened in surprise.

It remained a mystery to him why Light wrote his name incorrectly.

* * *

Okay, I'll reveal the trick! Actually, it is all Misa's fault. Because of the "altered day", she decided to write everything she knew on her diary, except Ryuzaki's real name. When Light came to her apartment, of course he read her diary and that's what he wrote on his deathnote paper!

So Misa Misa saves the day!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys please wait for the next chapter. That will be the "happy ending". Also, if you've got anything good or bad to say to me, please just do so. I really wanna hear from you!


	8. Destiny: Part One

Sorry for the late update! I kinda got quite sick for the past few days...Gomenasai!! Well, here is the first part of the happy ending.

I hope I can convince you to read more of this long fanfic...

* * *

"Light-kun..." Misa sobbed while looking at Light's dead body in the casket. "Light-kun! Huhu..."

She can't believe things will end up like this. The last time she saw him, he was healthy and definitely looked as perfect as ever. She never thought he'll suddenly die of heart attack. To her he's just too young to die of such a disease. Then something entered her mind..

"Maybe...maybe the infamous criminal Kira killed him! Yes, that's possible.." she thought as she sat beside Matsuda. "Hmm...I think there is only one person whom I can ask about this..Ryuzaki!"

She pulled Matsuda and asked him where Ryuzaki is currently living in. Then she hurriedly walked out of the Yagamis' house and drove away.

"Ah please forgive Misa Misa sir! She is still very shocked over Light's death. I guess she cannot stand seeing him like this." Matsuda explained Mr. Yagami about Misa's walking away without telling them.

(Chief Yagami did not really die of the gunshot. Actually, its all part of L's plan. He had actually been shot with a sleeping drug while another bullet was fired somewhere else.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryuzaki squatted quietly in the plush beige sofa. His face looked so serious, contrasting the picture he made with a lollipop in his mouth. Misa wondered what he is thinking.

"Ryu...

Zaki!!" Misa tried to surprise Ryuzaki, but to no avail. He just looked at her with curious eyes, almost like teasing her.

"I thought all of you will be mourning too much for Light-kun to even think about visiting me. So, what brought you here Misa-chan?"

"Aaah! You and Light-kun are friends, right? But you didn't even went to his house to mourn for him. You're being too cold Ryuzaki-kun!" Misa said to him with hands on her hips.

Ryuzaki took a sip from his teacup before saying "You know Light-kun is my bestfriend. I really just cannot stand seeing him in a coffin. It hurts." He said with a blank face.

"Oh. Misa Misa is too sad for Ryuzaki. She lost a boyfriend, and Ryuzaki-kun lost his bestfriend. What a tragedy!" She said with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"But Misa...did you really came here just to ask me why I'm not visiting Light-kun?"

"Actually, Misa Misa is thinking about something. The reason she came here is to ask you Ryuzaki...about Kira. Because she suspects that it is Kira who killed her boyfriend. Aah..that nasty criminal! Ryuzaki-kun, I know that you're the one who is in charge of investigating Kira. Please, Misa needs your help! She wants to join the investiagtion team! "

Ryuzaki almost choked with the cream puff he's eating. He didn't expect Misa to ask about Kira. After asking her to withdraw ownership of the deathnote, he actually wished she'll never come across anything that has connection with the notebook.

He thinks that Misa is not another Kira. Rather, she is one of the poor victims. In fact, she is the one that suffered the most from Kira's manipulations and deceptions. Somewhere deep inside of him wants to do only one thing. He deduced that he wanted to...protect her.

"No Misa. The Kira investigation is extremely confidential, and in no way can you be a part of it. Also, it will be very unfortunate for a cute teen-age idol like you to be in such a dangerous situation." Ryuzaki declared

"But...Misa really wants to take revenge for her beloved Light-kun. And.."

"Amane Misa. Since your boyfriend is one of Kira's victims and you are my friend, I will tell you something important. This is highly classified information and only the top officers in the investigation team know it."

"What is it Ryuzaki-kun?" Misa asked curiously

He brought his face closer to hers then whispered

"Kira is dead. It is Light-kun who sacrificed his life to capture Kira...You should be proud."

Misa's eyes widened in shock. She's so amazed with what her Light-kun had done. He was a hero, after all. Well, she used to think of him as a hero the whole time, she just kinda forgot why.

Because of what Ryuzaki have said, the pain of her boyfriend's death healed quite fast. Also, it maybe because she actually forgot her chief reason for loving Light. Which as we all know, is directly connected to his being Kira, so it got erased from her memory with everything else about the deathnote.

* * *

Two months after

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misa went on with her celebrity-life. She just finished a couple of endorsements as well as interviews. After two months of almost non-stop working time, she finally received a well-deserved break.

"Yahoo! Misa finally can rest and be happy now!" She cheerfully screamed while jumping in her squashy mushy bed.

Now that the deathnotes and Shinigamis are gone, her habit of talking away her problems to Rem is diverted to another friend. A newly found friend.

"Moshi moshi Ryuzaki-kun!"

"Hello Misa-chan! What is it?" Ryuzaki said in his usual calm voice.

"Hmmm...guess what.."

"Hmmm?"

"Misa finally got a week long break! Yipee! And Misa wants to come over to Ryuzaki's house today. Can she?" She asked in her typical too-sweet-to-refuse manner.

He became silent for a while which caused Misa to worry a bit. Then he muttered

"Okay. But in one condition." He bid

"What is that?"

"Bring me some caramel-marshmallow cookies. Just like those that you made in your TV show. They looked so delicious."

"Hahaha! Really? I can't believe you're really watching my show. Okay since you're Misa's fan, then she'll grant your request."

The Kira case was already closed, but being one of the most important detectives in the world, Ryuzaki still went on with his L-job. And because Misa is one of the few persons who actually experienced being a death-god, he thought that keeping her close by would help him just in case another deathnote fell on earth's soil.

Also, when Misa actually considered him as a friend, he suddenly felt good having her around.

Moreover, in a few weeks he'll be flying to New York to get back to his former super-workplace. He thought it'll be okay to spend few time with his beautiful friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misa made the cookies then went to Ryuzaki's edifice. When she was about to surprise him again, she suddenly remembered her failure before. So she just went in.

She silently walked in. Almost too silent for anybody to hear it, until..

Ryuzaki's head suddenly tilted toward her. It almost gave her chills.

"Does he have extrasensory perception? Well, he looked eerie all the time anyways. It shouldn't surprise me if he can see ghosts or shinigamis or blahblahblah..." She thought

As she was about to say something, Ryuzaki's eyes changed focus. It fell on on her shaking hand carrying a box of sweet smelling...cookies!

He jumped from the sofa and quickly took the box from her hand.

"Thanks for bringing them. Please take a seat. I'll have Watari prepare some tea."

"O..okay" Misa said looking perplexed at Ryuzaki's wacky behavior.

"He always looked so serious, but in reality, he's actually as cute and funny as a little child." She thought with a small smile slowly showing on her face

After talking to Watari, Ryuzaki went back to the room and jumped into the sofa. Then he remembered that he actually already have plans on this day. But not wanting to destroy Misa's happy vibe, he thought up another way around it.

"Uhm Misa-chan.." He said before taking a bite into Misa's cookies

"What is it Ryuzaki-kun?"

"Do you want to come with me? I'm planning to take a day off and go somewhere relaxing. I kinda envied you. "

"Ah, sure Ryuzaki! Misa thinks that will be super fun! But, where are you planning to go?"

"Here." He said, pointing to a magazine article about the Kifune shrine in Kyoto.

"Hmm..." Misa suddenly blushed when she read that it is a shrine for the god of marriage

Then she imagined the two of them...Just the two of them, going to a place like that. "It's almost..like a date!" She realized

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two friends decided to unwind and go somewhere together. For Ryuzaki, it is a chance to investigate more on his current case and having Misa around, he will look unsuspicious. However, for Misa, it is a chance for a new love! Destiny!

* * *

I'm actually planning to just make it just a brief chapter about what will happen after a few years etc. But then, I realized it'll be a bit ugly if the Light-Ryuzaki fight parts will be longer than the Ryuzaki-Misa ai parts..so I decided to make a few more chapters just to make the ending SWEETER. I hope you'll agree with my point.


	9. Destiny: Part Two

"Hmmm...Which is better? This purple one, or that red one?" Misa asked herself as she chooses among a closetfull of clothes.

Ryuzaki requested that she change clothes first before they go. She was surprised that he has this big collection of girl clothing in his building. (Ryuzaki predicted that a situation like this would come, so he had Watari prepare the female clothes beforehand.)

"I wonder why Ryuzaki has so many girly garments. Obviously, he did not seem to care much even about his own clothes. He always dresses up ordinarily." She nitpicked

Then she remembered when Ryuzaki told her that she looked prettier in simple teen-age clothes.

_That was the first time somebody complimented her that way._ Being a fashion icon, she is probably the most unlikely to be given advice when it comes to choosing clothes. He gave her his quite blunt opinion, but _she felt honesty in it._

"Ah here! This will do!" She happily said as she picked a simple pair of blue knee-length jeans and a white t-shirt. "This will make Misa-chan look like simple. Just like a girl Ryuzaki! Hahaha, but definitely a cute one!"

So she dressed up plainly and wore a long ponytailed black hair as disguise. Then she went to the room where Ryuzaki is waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxx

However, as she passed by a shiny glass panel, she glimpsed at herself in dismay.

"Oh, Misa don't look so lovely in this. But...she needs to follow Ryuzaki's advice! Okay! Fight-oh!"

When she went inside, she saw Ryuzaki waiting in his usual crouching position. Then he turned his head towards her and suddenly looked shocked. "Is that you, Misa-chan?"

Misa looked away in embarrassment as she said "Uhmm...yeah."

Ryuzaki jumped out of the sofa then seized Misa by the shoulders. "I can't believe you can look...so attractive." His said with eyes wide open.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Afterwards, the two rode Ryuzaki's limousine and were dropped off somewhere near the garden surrounding Kifune shrine. It's a serene place. So unlike whatever Misa's idea of a dating place was. But it gave her that unique feeling of peacefulness.

As she is walking amidst the tranquility of the place, where only the leaves of the tall trees blown by the wind can be heard, she suddenly realized that Ryuzaki looked quite sad.

"Is there any problem, Ryuzaki? You look quite lonely."

"The silence. It scares me." He answered

Misa looked pitifully at Ryuzaki then said.

"If Ryuzaki is afraid of the silence, then Misa Misa will shoo the silence away!"

Then she pulled him by the hand and ran towards the shrine.

The two spent the remaining day exploring the different parts of the place. Misa discovered that she actually craves the rare opportunity to just relax in the ambiance that surrounds the area. However, as for Ryuzaki, he found few clues about the case while enduring Misa's love of walking.

"Misa-chan. You seem to have loads of energy but I have almost none left. Can we rest for a while?" Said Ryuzaki

"Oh, is that so? You can sit and relax here. Misa will just buy something okay"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ryuzaki nodded then sat on a wooden bench.

A minute after, an old woman approached him and offered him a pair of doll-like key chains. He thought it is used in ushinokoku (cursing) but the woman said the keychains really bring good luck. He bought it just to end the woman's pleading and decided to just throw it away afterwards to avoid any bad thing to happen.

However, just as he was about to put it in his pockets, Misa appeared with his much-loved ice creams. Being in his usual sweetaholic self, he hastily took the strawberry-flavored one causing the keychains to fall from his hand. Misa saw it and exclaimed

"Aw...kawaii! Did you bought that pair for us Ryuzaki-kun? Oh Misa Misa loves it!" Misa, as we all know, loved horror-themed stuff.

"Not actually...I don't think.." Ryuzaki hasn't finished what he is saying as Misa grabbed one of the keychains and happily said

"Arigato Ryuzaki-kun! I know you're really sweet." Then she gave him a smack on the cheek.

He got stunned by Misa's sudden attack and whispered

"I think I'll fall in love, Misa-chan."

After eating their ice creams, the two decided to go home. However, as they walk towards the road, rain suddenly poured. Then a strong gust of wind blew her fake hair off her head and exposed her identity.

"Hey isn't that...Misa Misa?" Somebody shouted. Soon a large crowd came running towards them

"Ah! Run fast Ryuzaki!" She said as she grabbed Ryuzaki by the hand and ran away from her fans

They ran as fast as they could to escape the teeming mob. They reached a place near a small river. Realizing that they far enough, Ryuzaki decided to sit down at the grass and take a rest.

"I can't believe you can run that fast Misa-chan." He said while catching his breath

"Ahaha! Misa Misa absolutely is not all beauty and brains! She also has chikara...Little Devil Girl Power!" She boasted

"I agree. You should be in the Olympics."

Misa sat down beside him and stretched. "Aaah! I'm starting to love the outdoors! How about you, Ryuzaki-kun?"

He looked at her then said "You soiled your feet, Misa-chan."

She glanced at her feet and noticed that it got all wet and somewhat muddy. She used to be very careful with herself and her clothes but when she tried to be an ordinary person even just for a day, she suddenly seemed to forget about those things. She felt that something inside her changed. Something important. She just can't pinpoint what exactly it is and what caused it to change.

Suddenly, Ryuzaki pulled her up and asked her to sit on a rock by the river. Then he washed her feet in the cool gush of water.

"Ah Ryuzaki! Stop being such a perv..." Before she finished her protest a realization quickly entered her mind.

_"Awww...he is really such a sweet and caring person. I was the one who took him here. The one who got him drenched in the rain, tired from escaping my nasty fans, and now he is even cleaning my feet! Then I even tried to call him a pervert! Ah you're the worst Misa-chan!!"_ She thought

Then Ryuzaki started to massage her feet. It made her feel good, apart from the soothing flow of water that seems to cool her soul.

"Uhm...Ryuzaki. Why are you.."

"Please let me clean your feet. This is the least that I can do, and I'm pretty good at it." He answered Misa's unfinished question.

"But...you don't have to. I mean, you don't need to do such a humiliating thing for Misa."

"I wanted to do this, so don't feel guilty. I have already lost a dear friend in Light-kun. I didn't even got a chance to do this to him, so I wanted to do this to you, Misa-chan."

_She's touched. Really touched_. She got a handkerchief from her shoulder bag and wiped it on Ryuzaki's face and promised

"Don't worry. You won't lose Misa, Ryuzaki-kun."

Then she hugged him and whispered

"But...you still owe me one thing."

"What is it? Mi.." Before he said her name, she kissed him a smack.

"It's a secret! Hahaha!"

Ryuzaki looked thoroughly confused. He's not used to such romantic moments, and it definitely caught him off-guard.

Before he deduced himself an acceptable conclusion with what just happened between the utterly beautiful woman in front of him and himself, Misa suddenly pulled him up and said they were going home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

From then on, she proudly declared

**"Ryuzaki is now Misa Misa's boyfriend!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Okay, this still isn't really the most last part. Sorry for making this too long, Gomen!!

I just hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did in writing it. I can't believe making fanfiction is this fun.

I'm planning to make the last one chapter dedicated to what will happen after five years. Haha! That'll probably be quite short only, but I have some funny ideas so please read it when it's out.

Also, feel free to comment on my work.


	10. Destiny Fulfilled: Part Three

To Fin!!

(I dunno if my idea of the series' ending is convincing but I really wish it is!)

* * *

As we all know, Misa declared that Ryuzaki is her new boyfriend (although he had no idea how that came to happen). She told the public that she has a boyfriend but she wanted to protect his identity so nobody knew that her boyfriend is actually the renowned detective L.

However, apart from the fact that he is really a fan of hers, he felt that having such a cute girlfriend who knows how to make delicious sweets would be nice. In addition, keeping her close will help him keep an eye on her just in case another Kira come about. The only drawback is her stubborn ardor that keeps him awake almost every night when he is in New York. Her international calls are even charged to him. When he is in Japan, Misa comes to his headquarters like every other day, attracting the media and causing him to change apartments quite often even though he is not on the sensitive Kira case already.

_Five years passed._

Ryuzaki continued with his excellent detective work while Misa gained much attention in the movie scene. This time, he finally has grown true feelings for her. Her immovable affection towards him gave him a sense of happiness in spite of his perilous and complicated duty.

The only problem is, he can't fulfill her wish to get married. He is the most sought-after detective in the world, and everybody knew that giving up his job will cause major trouble. And much to Misa's dismay, a new Kira suddenly transpired. It seems to be of English nationality, so Misa expected that Ryuzaki will be flying there soon...leaving her behind.

Well, Ryuzaki's unpredictable intellect tells him otherwise. To him, this is the chance for the two boys to prove who truly deserves to be his successor. Mello and Near are now in the ripe age to replace him.

It took him a hard time to decide on which of them will take his place, and now he finally got the perfect case to test them.

_Another five years passed._

The Kira case was closed and as we predicted, Near is the one who got Ryuzaki's throne while Mello decided to give it up for a new love (instead of making him die let's just assume he got entangled by l-o-v-e, haha!).

Misa and Ryuzaki finally got married and lived a normal life. They put up a bakery and teashop, wherein Ryuzaki helps in baking his favorite sweets and breads (using his exceptional talent in massaging) and Misa used her knowledge of tea (she learned that for Ryuzaki before).

They had two children, twin of a boy and a girl. They named the girl Lisa, while the boy is Light. The name Lisa obviously came from their names. However, Ryuzaki suggested the name for the boy because the tot's features reminded him of his deceased friend. The Yagami family agreed with his idea, they even thought he was the reincarnation of their beloved Light.

The two kids fortunately inherited Ryuzaki's intelligence and Misa's looks. Lisa, however, have black hair and Light is showing some indications of copying Ryuzaki's mannerisms and odd way of sitting (which panicked Misa so she hired a chiropractor for the matter.)

The other minor characters obtained happy lives after the Kira incidences, too. Matsuda and Light's sister Sayu got married and the Yagami family gained a new son in him. Near decided to do his investigation procedures in England, where he grew up, so the other japanese characters involved have been saved from dying for the Kira cases.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay! That's it!

The "L is NOT dead" story finally ends here...I hope you can comment on whether you liked it or not...

Hmmm...I'm actually planning to make a lil manga out of it...(I also draw, )

I've made a few drawings of L and Misa doing random cute stuff. I'd upload em and let you guys see em after the scanner here got fixed...haha! you'll see how addicted I am to the pair...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
